In the off state, power semiconductor components must take up high voltages, but are nevertheless intended to have a low on resistance. The reverse voltage strength and the on resistance of a power semiconductor component are competing variables, however, that is to say that the on resistance of a power semiconductor component generally also rises with the reverse voltage strength of the component. Therefore, there is a need for power semiconductor components which have a lowest possible on resistance for a predetermined reverse voltage strength.